


Here lies everything

by Queenofthebees



Series: follower giveaway drabbles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, jon lost his memories when he came back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: When they step outside, it is as bleak and silent as his memories.I remember nothing. I feel nothing, he thinks solemnly as he steps outside and the trio look up in unison.Gloved hands reach up to push the hood back.Red hair sets a fire in his memory.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: follower giveaway drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Here lies everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiya/gifts).



Jon, they call him.

Jon Snow.

Lord Commander Snow.

Ghost. Winterfell. House Stark.

They are just meaningless words, Jon thinks angrily. Meaningless when undoubtably once, they must have meant so much to him. Why else would Edd, the only one who seemed bothered enough to care for him, use them with such expectation and hope in his eyes?

A horn blows outside, catching his attention. He turns, rises on his knees and looks out in time to see three riders come into the courtyard. He can see the blonde hair of the first rider, a large woman with a scowl as hard as her armour as she looks at the men around the party, gawking. The boy beside her is young, his open expression is in complete contrast to the woman, large smiles and curious eyes. The third rider is hidden beneath a thick grey hood.

He watches Edd cross over to greet them, speaking quickly before giving a sharp nod. His gaze meets Jon’s as he turns, he nods again and starts his return inside. Jon stands, ready to greet him.

“There’s a woman here,” Edd states slowly, gaze flickering to the wall. “Says she is your sister.”

Jon sighs. He does not remember a sister.

Yet another memory faded into nothingness.

Still, he grabs his cloak and agrees to go, following Edd down corridors that he should know by heart yet he feels as though he may as well be in a maze for how lost he feels.

When they step outside, it is as bleak and silent as his memories.

I remember nothing. I feel nothing, he thinks solemnly as he steps outside and the trio look up in unison.

Gloved hands reach up to push the hood back.

Red hair sets a fire in his memory.

_Ghost. Winterfell. House Stark._

_Robb. Arya. Bran. Rickon. Ned Stark._

_Sansa._

His gaze never leaves hers as he descends towards her.

_Hot springs on cold mornings, the smell of the godswood after a storm, the red leaves of the weirwood, as bright and lovely as Tully hair._

She flies into his arms and Jon breathes her in, holds her tight.

Where there was nothing, there is now _everything._


End file.
